Destiny: the new guardian
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey is taken back by the cabal assault he was nearly killed in the tower but can he survive the European dead zone?
1. Chapter 1: Tower down

Hey guys I know I've been gone a long fucking time, with destiny 2 around the corner I will make a story on it, now this is going from end of destiny 1 to destiny 2 (warning will be tragedy in this)

HUMPHREY P.O.V

It was pouring it down with rain, it was stormier than it had ever been, I transmatted my sparrow and I started making my way to the giants husk, when I reached the giants husk, I saw a beacon and I asked my ghost to decrypt the message.

"This is commander zavala I want all Guardians back to the tower now!" The ghost looked at me.

"We best get back now let's go!" I got back in my ship and headed towards the tower...

(next chapter will be when I get Destiny 2 but I can't afford it yet so will be a long time.)


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**_Hey, I thought I'd do a quick chapter for destiny: the new guardian_**

 ** _Humphrey POV_**

we came to a clearing in the clouds to see a whole fleet of cabal destroying the last city, "Guardian this is ikora, we are against a new cabal threat, they are the (static)gion," ikora says through the intercom. "Ikora this is Humphrey's ghost, you broke up, what is the faction of Cabal?" My Ghost says. "The Red Legion" Ikora says. My ghost looks up the Red Legion while transmatted to the tower, I grabbed my Zhalo Supercell. The wall beside me exploded and legionaries stormed through, I fired at them killing them all in one mag, they all dropped to the floor. I started making my way to the hanger and on the way cayde jumped out of nowhere and and used the golden gun to kill the three centurions in the room in front of me. "Oh hey Guardian I'll be in touch, I've got a date with Gary and the his dinner will be my bullets," cayde said while spinning his gun on his finger. He transmatted to his ship and left us to go to the courtyard where commander zavala was. On the way to the courtyard I saw lord shaxx with a couple of survivors. "My armoury is open to you Guardian" he opened the door and I grabbed one of his weapons and made my way to the courtyard, I went through the hanger and saw Amanda having trouble with a centurion, I shot the centurion's shield down then killed the centurion. "Thanks Guardian now get to the courtyard, zavala needs help with the cabal assault at the courtyard." I nodded and made my way again.

I got to the courtyard and saw Zavala fighting the cabal, I pulled my sword out and started striking them with it, I saw missiles headed towards the tower, "Guardian get into my ward of dawn!" Zavala yelled. I ran to his shield bubble, the missiles hit his shield, I saw another guardian come into the courtyard. "Go get that Guardian, Guardian." Zavala says to me, I grab the other guardian and pull her/him to the back, they started shootings the red legion troops. "all of the ships are gone but the speaker, he wasn't there I'm going to look for him" ikora said through the intercom. "Guardian you need to go and take that ship out I'll get Amanda to get you both there." Me and the other guardian nodded while we made our way to where Amanda was picking us up. We made it there and we saw flamethrower cabal, we took them out by shooting the propane tanks on their back, we made it to the Pickup point. Amanda picked us up and took us to the cabal command ship. "Be ready guardians" we we're transmatted to the ship.

"Commander Zavala? Where do we go to take out the ships shields?" My ghost said.

"would be best to hit the core, if we hit the core the shields will go down. But don't destroy it you will kill yourselves doing that, damage it enough, get of the ship and we will destroy it." Commander Zavala said **.** We started making our way to the core of the ship, but we reached the top part of the ship and we saw a couple of their best soldiers. We took them out and headed towards the core again. We reached the core and damaged it enough for the shield to go down.

"Zavala the shield is down. (Static) ikora? (Static) Amanda?! (Static)" the ghost shouted. We reached the landing pad and we saw the traveller get consumed by a red glow. I started getting weaker. "Guardian.." my ghost fell to the floor and I saw ghaul come out. "You never deserved the light human. None of you did. You are not worthy of the light. I was born an outcast I was never noticed but now I'm the leader of the red legion. So guardian your light is... MINE!

 **well that does it for this chapter. If you liked it punch that favourite button in the face and join the staticwolf army. Also if you have Xbox one join my clan. It's called the goldenwolf clan. So please fav and follow it would be greatly appreciated. But the next chapter won't be out for quite a bit so please have patience**


	3. Chapter 3: regaining my strength part 1

**Hey guys what is up static here. Today we are going to be creating another chapter for destiny the new guardian, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3: REGAINING MY STRENGTH PART: 1**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I wake up to gunshots ringing through my ears, I try to get up but the pain was mearly bearable. I slowly get up trying to regain the strength in my legs, I Start walking slowly towards the debris getting out the way of the cabal. I saw a cabal gunship coming towards me. I went into shelter underneath a crashed ship.

Once the ship had past I started making my way towards the bridge, I see a faint light in the distance. I also hear a familiar voice.

"guardian, you're alive, I,I, I thought I'd lost you. We must get out of here before the next cabal invasion hits us." My ghost said as he heals me. "we must make it to the wall guardian, it's our only chance of escape" my ghost says as he cloaks himself l. I nod my head and make my way towards the wall.

4 days after the city falls…

"guardian I don't know how much longer we can last without help. We are close to a guardian outpost. Maybe there are still guardians there," ghost says with hope, we arrive at the outpost and see no one alive. "the guardians… they had no chance without their powers, scavenge ammo, we may…" ghost was interrupted with a howl coming from the warbeasts. "guardian hurry we haven't got much time!" ghost says impatiently. I scavenge some ammo and make my way towards the cliff edge where I see the warbeasts prowling around, they caught my scent, they looked at me… "guardian RUN!" I start sprinting and then I heard a sniper shot, I look back and see a war beasts head explode. I look up to the cliff edge and see a woman there

"Look who left a good guardian around, names Hawthorne. This is my group of survivors we are holed up at a farm. Don't worry it's out of the reach of the cabal. " the woman said., we followed her towards a group of survivors. She looked at us, just as she began to say something we heard a war beasts howl.

"Think you can still fly guardian?" She said to us, I nodded my head and we jumped into the cockpit and started the engines ready to go. We boosted into the air and took off. We started flying to the farm, I see a big shard of the crystal.

It's a shard of the traveller, Humphrey we have to get there and restore our light if we are gonna have a chance at beating the cabal." My ghost said I nodded my head and broke off from the group of ships. I got a call from Hawthorne, I answered it.

"Guardian where are you headed? It's all darkness down there, and god knows what could be lurking in the darkness." Hawthorne said in a haste tone.

"We'll be fine Hawthorne, don't worry about us. We've survived pure darkness more than once, trust me."

"That was when you had light to fight with, now you're powerless, weak and vulnerable." Hawthorne said in a worried tone. We landed near the wall. We ended the call and jumped out the ship.

We made our way to the wall, and went through some holes that were made during the fight, we made it into the dark forest we heard pitter patter I'd feet around us, we saw shadows. Then we saw glowing eyes, then we heard the fallen call.

"The fallen?!" Ghost said.

I pulled out my pistol and started shooting them, I missed all the shots, one got me in the chest. I saw my shield at half. They all started climbing around me, on the walls on the ceiling. They jumped down from ceiling and surprised attacked me, I grabbed one of them and threw them, one tripped me up and one picked me up and threw me against the wall. I was on low shield, one grabbed a blade and stabbed me in the chest. I took a big gasp of air. I screamed in agony. The fallen laughed.

"No power you guardian," the fallen said while laughing… his laugh was cut short by a cabal ship, I tried to get up but the blade had stuck me into the ground, I was losing blood fast…

 _ **Will Humphrey survive? What do u think? Tell me in the comment section! See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
